


俏媳妇之洞房花烛夜

by KuMoon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuMoon/pseuds/KuMoon
Summary: 昨日我索大锤高粱地里抢媳妇，今夜你洛基儿矮床榻上行洞房！





	俏媳妇之洞房花烛夜

       话说那个丁大锤抱个美人回村后，这阿斯加德村的乡亲们瞬间手里的瓜子又吧唧吧唧嗑了起来。好巧不巧正好那天，村里的小灵通通报了一件大事：约顿美娇娘结婚不成反被土匪劫持，高粱地里究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？  
       当然这也被正要上街给媳妇儿买葡萄的丁大锤给听见了，他匆匆忙忙给了摊主一点钱就急急忙忙的赶回家。一路揣着葡萄跑得满头是汗的丁大锤跨进自家院子大门正要往屋里赶的时候，娘亲挡在了他的面前。  
       平日里温婉如玉的娘亲此刻面部却带着愠气，丁大锤下意识地把手里的葡萄掩在身后，试探性地问问“娘，这是做甚啊？”  
       弗大娘双手叉腰直勾勾瞪着面前的傻儿子“你好意思问俺做甚？你到底干的是什么事儿啊大锤！”  
       丁大锤楞在了原地，弗大娘叹了口气坦白直说“俺都听到了起初还信呢。俺滴个乖乖，进你屋的时候差点没给俺吓得背过气去！”  
       丁大锤一时间喉咙一哽，话到嘴边却说不出。  
       弗大娘看着面前一脸呆滞的儿子急得直跳脚“你倒是说句话呀，俺滴老天鹅！”  
       可丁大锤只是把他快吓懵的娘亲推到了一旁，径直走进了屋里直到看到了坐在床头的基儿，这才稍微松了口气。  
       洛基儿见到慌慌张张的丁大锤加之就在刚才见到的面色惊恐的大娘想了想大概知道了个方向，于是就主动开口询问大锤“怎么了，难道你的猥琐行径被发现了？”  
       丁大锤放下葡萄，走到床头坐在洛基儿边上抓过他的手握得紧紧的“媳妇儿，刚才俺娘有没怎么地你呀？”  
       基儿挑了个眉“什么怎么地呀？”  
      “媳妇儿...”  
       洛基儿看他那样子笑了出来“行了收收你那德行，大娘没把我怎么样还给了我颗甜地瓜吃呢”丁大锤生怕自家媳妇儿受了委屈，跑过去端来葡萄喂给洛基儿，甜甜的果实送到嘴边基儿却扭开了头。  
      “丁大锤我们先去看看娘亲吧”  
       丁大锤激动地眼眶迅速变红他听到了基儿叫娘亲，他强忍着泪水傻笑着点点头搂着洛基儿两人黏糊糊地向屋外走去。  
       哪知弗大娘早早地就穿上了她唯一一件压箱底的衣裳端端庄庄地坐在凳子上等这两个兔崽子“咳咳，来了啊”  
       洛基儿心底里挺喜欢弗大娘，于是就笑着拉下丁大锤鞠躬。  
       弗大娘心里头那个喜啊，洛基儿居然真的成了自家儿子的媳妇儿，果然那人儿真真是美得心头头都苏了。弗大娘越看越开心，起身就拉起两人的手叠在一起语重心长地讲“你俩呀，整事儿这么冒冒失失的，现在也怕是满城风雨了。”  
       丁大锤听了这话下意识握紧了媳妇儿的手“娘，我们会幸福的”  
       洛基儿也以同样的眼神回看了他大锤哥一眼。

       在娘煮了一桌这几年来最丰盛的晚餐款待了两人之后，弗大娘很识趣地就回了房，哎呦饭桌上丁大锤看洛基儿那眼神都能给地板烧穿咯。稍稍整理了一下碗筷，丁大锤就迫不及待地回屋去了。  
洛基儿坐在屋里头尽量心情平静的审视自己的现状，俗话说嫁鸡随鸡那么就嫁锤子随锤子吧。  
       丁大锤脱了衣服光着膀子就朝着洛基儿走去搂住他媳妇儿的细腰。  
       洛基儿反手就嫌弃地推搡丁大锤这一身油的肌肉“脏死了还往我身上靠”  
       丁大锤满脸笑嘻嘻地死皮赖脸地赖着洛基儿“俺就靠你身上，昨儿媳妇儿你说可喜欢俺的肌肉了”  
       洛基儿脸红红地不打算搭理丁大锤，可这丁大锤的手就不老实地伸到自己衣裳里。  
      “昨天不是刚做过嘛”洛基儿想要挣脱可就是抵不过丁大锤牛一样的蛮劲儿。  
      “媳妇儿，俺离开你一分钟就想搞你，你可美死人了”  
       丁大锤张开嘴就冲洛基儿粉嫩的嘴唇咬，他媳妇儿的嘴唇怎么跟挂了蜜糖似的甜死了。丁大锤享受那份甜美，洛基儿也被这蛮子整出了兴奋劲儿似是有一股火涌向了下身，嘴里也抑制不住地发出骚气地呻吟引得丁大锤裤裆里的家伙有硬又烫。  
       他松开被亲得晕头转向的洛基儿在腰带里掏着什么玩意儿，然后一把扯开洛基儿的衣扣露出那身红衣下边白皙诱人的胴体。他长着茧子的糙手丝毫不温柔地揉搓洛基儿胸前的乳头，两个可怜的小东西被揉得通红在空气中硬挺。  
       洛基儿难耐地自己个褪下了裤子修长的大白腿缠上丁大锤虎一样的腰脚后跟还不停在那人身上点火“大锤哥，别揉了都红了”  
       丁大锤压根不听劝揉得还更带劲儿，他越使劲儿他媳妇儿叫的越浪。丁大锤弯下身子靠近洛基儿红到滴血的耳根子，故意用性感沙哑地声音勾引黑发美人“基儿骨子里这么骚啊，看来哥哥昨天太轻了，今儿给你整点稀奇的”  
       洛基儿听着嗓音身上就跟通了电似的浑身酥酥麻麻，都还没来得及反应大锤说的稀奇之物是啥就猛然感觉胸口针刺一般的生疼。  
       黑发美人尖叫了一声低头一看，他的乳头上竟然挂了两个金环“丁大锤你这是搞么子东西，疼死我了！”  
      “嘿嘿，这是俺娘给你的传家耳环我这不刚给你带上么”  
       洛基儿疼得正要伸手把那两个作妖的小东西扯下来却不料被丁大锤锁住了双手，他扭着腰向丁大锤求情“大锤哥哥，这玩意儿不是这么个戴法儿啊，快摘咯吧疼死基儿了”  
       丁大锤重重得拍了下他那不安分的屁股埋头就含住了基儿的乳头开始吸允，时不时还用舌尖勾住金环向外拉扯弄得基儿那是又爽又疼啊。丁大锤暂时松开那诱人的乳头，迅速扯开自己的腰带把洛基儿的手腕缠了个牢实系在了床头的木桩子上。  
      “丁大锤你松开我！”洛基儿拼命的扭动手腕被绑着实在太难受了。 丁大锤只是弯下腰封住了洛基儿的嘴，下面就抬手握住自己烫人的阴茎抵在洛基儿吸人的穴口出磨磨蹭蹭。丁大锤是想直接提刀上阵的但奈何洛基儿就算昨个儿玩得那样疯今儿却还是那么紧，他只能随手拿过洛基儿放在床边小板凳上的几颗葡萄碾碎咯湿润紧致的穴道。  
       洛基儿被冰冰凉凉的东西抵上后穴身子不禁寒颤弓起腰背“丁大锤你塞啥玩意儿呢！”  
      “媳妇儿，你屁眼子还是葡萄味的呢浑身都甜”  
       洛基儿听完这句就感到下身有个软软炽热的东西在往身子里挤兑，当他意识到的时候浑身鸡皮疙瘩都掉一地脚丫子到处乱蹬“大锤！...唔啊，那里...脏！”  
       丁大锤可不想管那么多，他媳妇真真是浑身都甜腻腻的水汪汪的。舌头不断地往内里软糯的肠道探索，还贪心地吸允流出来的蜜水。丁大锤喝够了，一抬头那胡子上都沾着湿漉漉的水痕“媳妇儿，你下边这是小泉涌呀”  
       洛基儿别过头不想看这让他脸红心跳的场景，他假装气愤地踹了一脚丁大锤硬挺的阴茎“怎么，不行了？”  
       丁大锤哪受得了这种刺激，狠狠掰开洛基儿的大腿分到最大一个挺身毫不犹豫地就刺进洛基儿身体里。洛基儿惊叫地一声都成了气音体内的肿胀感让他得到了过分的满足，但嘴上还是放不过丁大锤“你...你这个野蛮人！”  
       金发男人动起腰肢快速地撞击身下的美人，他要是再不动非得给洛基儿夹射了不成。  
       这动静大的离谱，加之他们身下的老木床本就十分脆弱现在嘎吱嘎吱响地比基儿的声还大，听的丁大锤心里一通火加了力道想着基儿叫的更大声点。  
       洛基儿觉着自己就要被操烂了似的，下身全权被丁大锤掌控着。他堪堪睁开双眼，眼睛模糊了视野但他依旧清楚地看到了他的胸前随着丁大锤的动作而不停摇曳的金环，他似乎都能听到细微金属抨击皮肤的声音。  
       这太糟糕了，洛基儿闭上眼睛想。  
       他被操的射了一回，浑身都没了力气“大锤...哥哥，慢点...慢”  
       丁大锤正在兴头上刚才基儿高潮那会儿甬道里简直紧的不像话，他的精关差点失守。他一下子掐住基儿的腰生猛地冲撞，就算是洛基儿的呻吟戴上了哭腔他都没慢下来。  
       等的天都沉了，被操晕了的洛基儿才隐约感觉手上的束缚被松开了。丁大锤解开媳妇儿的手，看着那上面的红痕心疼极了于是就一遍一遍地亲亲揉揉。  
       他差点忘了胸口上的坏东西，算了，就让他们待一晚上吧！

 

END


End file.
